<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take Me To The Sky, If You're Ready To Fly by bubble_bobb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319027">Take Me To The Sky, If You're Ready To Fly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble_bobb/pseuds/bubble_bobb'>bubble_bobb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Kim Hongjoong, Alpha Park Seonghwa, Alpha Song Mingi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Feelings, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Hospitals, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Not Beta Read, Omega Choi San, Omega Jeong Yunho, Omega Jung Wooyoung, Omega Kang Yeosang, Pain, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Self-Lubrication, other ships only mentioned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:40:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble_bobb/pseuds/bubble_bobb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wooyoung-ssi."</p><p>The doctor cleared his throat, sitting up on his desk and laying the papers next to him.</p><p>"You'll continue to hurt like this and it will repeat every preheat if you don't cut them out, I'm sure your friend is doing just fine but this isn't about them."</p><p>He continued and Wooyoung felt a shiver run down his spine because of his words.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi San/Kim Hongjoong, Jeong Yunho/Park Seonghwa, Jung Wooyoung/Song Mingi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Take Me To The Sky, If You're Ready To Fly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hellooo<br/>Hope you enjoy :)<br/>Lmk what you think ^^<br/>Have a good day/night and stay hydrated :))</p><p>(Title: BTS - Wings)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wooyoung's eyes opened when he felt a sharp kick of pain shoot through his entire body. He quickly sat up, clutching his stomach, his eyebrows drawn together. This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all. The sudden movements made the body beside him also jerk awake before he sat up as well. The man beside him looked at him with his eyes still almost closed, confusion washing over his features.</p><p>"Woo, what's wrong?"</p><p>He asked, voice heavy with sleep. The Omega opened his mouth to talk but got cut off by a pained groan. He quickly reached out for Mingi's hand, squeezing it in his own tightly, crushing it in his palm. Mingi hissed in pain but didn't pull away, only shifted closer to his partner to look at him properly.</p><p>"Baby, what's wrong?"</p><p>Wooyoung shook his head, still unable to get his words out, hoping the older would understand what he wanted to say. Mingi froze after a minute of staring at Wooyoung, who was still clutching his stomach and the Alpha's hand with his limbs curled, his blood running cold. He got up after a while, still holding Wooyoung's hand, urging him to do the same, helping him when the Omega cried out in pain.</p><p>Without words he lead him through their house, carefully dressing him and planning on taking him to the car. Once they stepped outside of their house Wooyoung's eyes widened and he shook his head, pleading eyes looking deep into Mingi's as he realized what the Alpha wanted to do.</p><p>"You have to, Woo, you're hurting."</p><p>Wooyoung shook his head again, frowning and looking down at the ground.</p><p>"No..."</p><p>He said, squeezing Mingi's hand again, more harshly this time. The pain was too much for him at this point, he felt miserable but he didn't want a doctor. He just wanted to lay down and wait for the pain to go away. It always did so why wouldn't it this time.</p><p>"Please, for me."</p><p>Mingi said, ignoring the pain in his hand and reaching his other hand out to close the door behind them, swiftly locking it. Wooyoung sighed. There was no point in trying to get back inside now. He nodded, walking over to their car and seating himself inside slowly.</p><p>Once they were on the road Wooyoung felt his stomach turn. What the hell was happening?</p><p>A few minutes later they arrived to their destination, Mingi helping the younger get out of the car and to the doctor. They have been here before, they even know the doctor. Yeosang was a friend of theirs and he never failed to make them feel better. They made it to the waiting room before Wooyoung stopped, the pain making his whole body shake.</p><p>Mingi looked at him in worry, his eyes watering. He hated seeing his partner like this. They both looked up when they heard a door open, a man stepping out of the room it lead into. He helped Mingi with Wooyoung, taking them inside the room and seating the younger on one of the few chairs in the room.</p><p>The man sat into his chair, typing away on his computer while asking what the issue was. Wooyoung shakily explained, gritting his teeth after every sentence. The doctor hummed, sighing when Wooyoung's words started to make sense and clicked after a few more questions. He looked at the two men, standing up from his chair, leaning against his work desk and reaching for something behind him.</p><p>"You can't use your suppressants anymore."</p><p>He said, causing both of their mouths to open in shock. The man looked up, his lips creating a thin line as he flipped through the papers in his hands, his face turning in worry as Wooyoung's words fell into place more and more.</p><p>"You've been using them them for far too long, you've never experienced a full heat and that is not okay at your age."</p><p>He said and Wooyoung quickly shook his head, making Mingi and the doctor frown at him in concern. The young Omega looked up at Mingi, parting his lips to talk before turning his head back to look at Yeosang.</p><p>"San- I mean, a friend of mine has been using them too and he has never felt like this-"</p><p>"Wooyoung-ssi."</p><p>The doctor cleared his throat, sitting up on his desk and laying the papers next to him.</p><p>"You'll continue to hurt like this and it will repeat every preheat if you don't cut them out, I'm sure your friend is doing just fine but this isn't about them."</p><p>He continued and Wooyoung felt a shiver run down his spine because of his words.</p><p>"You'll be in constant pain if you don't allow yourself to go into heat."</p><p>He said, rubbing his face in frustration. Wooyoung looked down at his lap, his eyes slowly tearing up.</p><p>"You won't be able to carry if you keep using them and I know that's not the only thing us Omegas are for but I know you want to, Wooyoung-ssi."</p><p>Wooyoung's breath caught in his throat. He didn't want to go into heat. He was just fine without it. He clearly remembered Yunho telling him about his bruised knees and sore lower half whenever he was in heat and the thought itself didn't excite him at all. His suppressants always helped him and he never felt any pain. And if he did it was minimal and very much bearable.</p><p>But it is true that he always wanted his own child. He and Mingi talked about this before and he knew that both of them would be good dads. Mingi said he wanted to be a dad one day and so did Wooyoung.</p><p>"I know it may sound scary, trust me, I'd know, but there is nothing to be afraid of, you'll just be a little hornier than usual."</p><p>The doctor joked, trying to lighten up the mood and Mingi smiled, his hand being clutched in Wooyoung's. He ran his thumb along Wooyoung's knuckles, feeling him shake just by holding his hand. He looked at him with a concerned look, giving the same one to the doctor. Yeosang sighed.</p><p>"You have an Alpha to help you and take care of you, right Mingi ah?"</p><p>He stepped closer, crouching and petting Wooyoung's shoulder gently while looking up at the taller. Mingi quickly smiled, gently squeezing Wooyoung's hand to reassure him that he was by his side. He enthusiastically nodded and the corners of Wooyoung's mouth twitched into a smile. Mingi always made him feel better.</p><p>"You have to let this heat go through or you will never get rid of the pain you are feeling now, it's too dangerous to risk Wooyoung-ssi, so please, it's for your health."</p><p>Yeosang said, standing back up and walking over to his chair to sit down again.</p><p>"The only thing I can recommend now is for you to go home and wait for the heat to come, don't take the suppressants and be safe."</p><p>The doctor said and both men nodded, thanking him and saying their goodbyes before leaving. The ride home was silent, Wooyoung's head filled with thoughts. He couldn't risk not being able to get pregnant or mess up his health.</p><p>He was completely fine now, he couldn't just mess it by wanting to stop a heat. Yeosang was right, he had to let this one go through. For Mingi, for their future child, for himself.</p><p> </p><p>As days passed by Mingi made sure his Omega felt safe and comfortable at home. He gave it his all to protect him and did everything so the younger didn't have to go out and instead could get ready for his heat.</p><p>To say Wooyoung didn't think about using his suppressants again would be a lie but he stopped himself every time. Images of the worried look on Mingi's face and words Yeosang told him would flash in his head whenever he looked at it.</p><p>He knew he had to be strong and let himself go through heat for his and Mingi's sake.</p><p>Every night his Alpha would hold him close, making him remember that he was being taken care of and that he wasn't alone. Mingi's big hands would cover his smaller ones as they slept, his warmth making the Omega feel at ease.</p><p>Those days eventually turned into a week and Wooyoung started to feel the changes. Usually he wouldn't pay much attention to things but now that he cut out his suppressants, everything was hard to ignore and his hormones were all over the place. He felt a shiver run down his spine whenever Mingi walked by him or embraced him, his nice but bitter scent filling Wooyoung's nose.</p><p>Sometimes he was just laying on the couch, watching whatever was on tv, when Mingi came home from work and everything that Mingi owned filled his head. The older then came closer to kiss his forehead as a greeting but got dragged down by the collar of his shirt or hoodie with Wooyoung immediately clinging onto him. He always laughed it off but it never failed to surprise him since Wooyoung would do it out of nowhere.</p><p>But everything was going okay. Wooyoung felt what Yeosang was telling him about but he was fine.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Wooyoung smiles as Mingi's arms come to wrap around his waist from behind him, his palms resting on his stomach. Today was stressful. Everything hurt and felt too hot. He was just standing in the kitchen earlier today and then he started sweating out of nowhere. He doesn't know why it happened but he is better now. They came out of the shower not too long ago, both too tired to do anything other than collapse in bed.</p><p>Mingi insisted on them sleeping without a blanket and who is Wooyoung to deny him that when he himself feels too hot to even breathe in his clothes. He closes his eyes, the feeling of his Alpha's body behind him making him feel safe and comfortable, causing him to drift off faster.</p><p>At one point during the night Mingi rolls off him but his back is still pressed against his, telling him that he isn't alone. Wooyoung's eyes flutter open but it's not because he can't feel his Alpha's body around him anymore but because of sudden uncomfort. He groans quietly, lifting his head and shifting a little before his eyes widen. He looks down, his face heating up upon seeing that he is hard and <em>wet</em>.</p><p>Did it start already? What is he supposed to do now?</p><p>He rolls on his stomach getting up on his elbows and whimpering at the friction his shorts create. He looks at the sheets, his face turning in slight disgust. They will have to wash the hell out of those later. He then turns his head and frowns, seeing Mingi is still sleeping.</p><p>He isn't going to wake him up because of this, that's ridiculous.</p><p>He reaches down, figuring if he just took care of it himself it would go away for a while and he could go back to sleep. He breathes out shakily, cupping his member through the fabric.</p><p>The Omega tries to move his hand but stops, deciding on not doing that because of how painful his own hands feel right now. He looks around, his eyes wandering over his Mate's body. Maybe he should wake him up. <em>No</em>. He can do this by himself. He knows Omegas that don't have a Mate and they can do it by themselves. He looks at the clock on his bedside table, squinting at the bright neon numbers. It's five in the morning, explaining the slight orange color peeking through their blinds.</p><p>He then grabs one of his pillows, laying it down and staring at it as his trembling fingers smooth out the wrinkled fabric. He can't believe he is going to do something like this.</p><p>San told him about this when they last hung out. He told him about how one of his heats started, after he stopped with his suppressants for a few months, and that Hongjoong wasn't home at the time so he helped himself with pillows. It was funny to Wooyoung at the time but now that he is actually looking at his own pillow with his cock being so hard it hurt a little, it doesn't sound so bad.</p><p>He spreads his legs, laying down with the pillow between his thighs. He whimpers, grabbing another smaller pillow to bury his face into. Soon enough he starts moving his hips, low moans escaping his mouth as the pleasure takes over his senses. He looks to the side, hoping the older would wake up right now and just help him get rid of this.</p><p>"Mingi..."</p><p>He whimpers quietly, his hips moving faster and faster. The material of his clothes feels rough and too harsh but he doesn't care. His release is more important to him right now. He turns his head, sighing. After noting that Mingi is still asleep, he fists the sheets, biting into the pillow as he begins trembling, his orgasm threatening to come at any second now.</p><p>He frowns, his cheeks burning in embarrassment. He started not that long ago, how is he already this close? Why is he so sensitive? He ruts his hips against the pillow faster and after a few thrusts he squeezes his eyes shut, coming hard into his sleeping shorts.</p><p>"Fucking hell..."</p><p>He groans, his hips slowing down. He looks at Mingi again, nodding to himself. Just a few more minutes and his Alpha should wake up, he just has to wait a little longer. Mingi usually wakes up around six, which means he only has to wait about an hour or so. Seconds fly by and he rolls off the pillow and on his back, frowning when he feels himself getting hard again.</p><p>Why?! Didn't he just do something to make it go away?</p><p>Damn it, he just wants Mingi to take all of this away as soon as possible. He shimmies out of his shorts, hissing at the contact it makes with his new hard - on and dropping the ruined piece of clothing on the floor. He lays his head on the remaining pillow, one hand covering his mouth while the other one wraps around his shaft.</p><p>He bites his lip, beginning to move his hand. He frowns softly. It feels good, but it's not what he wants. It's not even close to what he wants to feel. He sighs, letting go of his cock and kneeling again. He leans on his elbows, supporting his head on one arm, the other sneaking between his legs.</p><p>His fingers wrap around the base of his dick again and he breathes out shakily. The older's name passes his lips, louder than the first time. He doesn't realize how loud he is being before the bed shifts.</p><p>Mingi's eyes flutter open, the strong scent of cinnamon and vanilla hitting him in the face as soon as he lifts his head from his pillow. He turns around and sits up, looking at the body beside him, things immediately clicking and making sense to him when he sees the Omega's shaking limbs.</p><p>"Youngie?"</p><p>Wooyoung's dick twitches in his hand when he hears Mingi's deep voice call his name, a warm hand suddenly being placed on his lower back. He almost chokes on a moan at the touch, leaning into it right away.</p><p>"Mingi?"</p><p>His voice is shaking as he lifts his head and looks up, managing to to sit back a little. Mingi smiles at him, groaning when Wooyoung leans up and presses their lips together roughly. He cups his cheek and pulls him closer by his slim waist, pulling away just seconds after.</p><p>He grabs the hem of Wooyoung's shirt, slowly pulling it over his head and throwing it on the floor. His own shirt follows, joining the pile of clothing by the bed. Mingi smirks and leans down only to peck the younger's cheek softly. The Omega whines but hums and nods when Mingi tells him to lay down again. His Omega senses are kicking in, telling him to obey and listen to every single words that leaves Mingi's mouth.</p><p>He does as he's told, turning around slightly and raising his ass up in the air a little more than before his Alpha woke up. He groans at Mingi's rough hands sliding up the back of his thighs, feeling his slick leak out of him. His breathing hitches when he feels Mingi's hot breath fan over his entrance gently, his sleepiness completely gone now.</p><p>His mouth opens in a soundless moan, feeling the flat of Mingi's tongue slide over his rim. He tangles his hand in the sheets, pulling at it as Mingi wastes no time in pushing his tongue inside him, bringing him a new kind of pleasure in seconds. He mumbles his Alpha's name under his breath, his body shaking when he pulls back.</p><p>"Fuck, you taste so good baby."</p><p>Mingi groans, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Wooyoung whimpers, a surprised yelp escaping him when he is suddenly turned over, his back hitting the mattress softly. He looks up at Mingi with big eyes, quickly taking his face in his hands and pulling him down, pressing their lips together. Their moves are fast and rushed but neither of them cares, they like it this way.</p><p>Mingi spreads his Mate's legs, his long fingers teasingly circling his entrance. Wooyoung parts away, his lips glistening as he stares deep into the other's dark eyes, the sight is making him more excited. He nods, his hair falling into his eyes a little. Mingi nods back and then carefully starts to push his first finger in, the slide unexpectedly easy.</p><p>Mingi smiles, moving his finger in and out a few times before adding the second one. He leans down again, capturing Wooyoung's lips in a slow and sweet kiss, his fingers scissoring him open at the same time.</p><p>Wooyoung whines breathlessly, his hands moving to the Alpha's shoulders. He squeezes them with the third finger, chanting his Mate's name under his breath as he slowly moves his fingers to open him up, his pace picking up as seconds fly by.</p><p>"Please just... just fuck me already... I need it."</p><p>Wooyoung pleads quietly and Mingi nods, carefully pulling his fingers out so he doesn't hurt the younger. He pushes down his boxers, spreading some of the slick left on his hand on his member. Wooyoung eagerly watches as the Alpha lines himself up with his entrance, looking up at him for a sign. Wooyoung quickly nods, gritting his teeth when Mingi begins pushing himself inside.</p><p>He is slow, cautious and caring, if they weren't in the situation they are currently in Wooyoung would even consider it adorable. They both hold their breath for a moment when Mingi is finally flush against him, breathing heavily right after letting themselves inhale.</p><p>"All good?"</p><p>Mingi asks, his voice and breathing unsteady. Wooyoung can only nod, still adjusting to Mingi's size. This feels good, he feels full. This is what feels good. This feels the best. This is what he wanted, what he needed. He needed Mingi to take care of him in ways only he can.</p><p>He then taps his shoulder as a sign to start moving, his mouth falling open when Mingi pulls out and gently pushes back in. He repeats this a few times but soon enough he sets a pace that is perfect for both of them.</p><p>Wooyoung feels like he is floating. Everything feels good and he never wants to stop. Mingi feels amazing, he wants to be like this forever. He wants to have Mingi with him at all times, helping him when he needs it the most and treating him like he is the most fragile thing in the world. Treating him like he might break if he is too rough but being excited by the thought at the same time.</p><p>Mingi takes one of his hands down from his shoulder, slipping his own in. He laces their fingers, holding his Mate's hand tightly. Wooyoung moves his other hand to rest on the back of Mingi's neck, pulling him down for a hungry kiss. The older follows, eagerness showing through his actions.</p><p>Wooyoung pulls back and almost screams when Mingi hits that bundle of nerves inside of him, tears welling up in his eyes. He pulls him closer, hiding his face in his neck. He can feel him getting bigger, making him more stretched.</p><p>Mingi wraps the Omega's legs around his waist, holding onto him tightly, his thrusts getting harder. Wooyoung mumbles something into his neck, everything he owns shaking as Mingi repeatedly hits his prostate. Praises fall out of Mingi's mouth, his long fingers caressing Wooyoung's body.</p><p>"Please..."</p><p>Wooyoung whispers harshly, breathing heavily when he pulls back to look into Mingi's face.</p><p>"Yours... I wanna be yours..."</p><p>Wooyoung moans out in a breathy tone, arching his back off the sheets a little to get closer to the older. Mingi's hips speed up with his words, his mouth attacking his neck and jaw.</p><p>"You are mine."</p><p>He growls into his Omega's ear before gently biting it, feeling him shiver.</p><p>"Do you want my knot, baby?"</p><p>Mingi asks right after, his voice sounding way too casual for the question being asked. Wooyoung nods eagerly, biting his lip to try a quiet himself down. Mingi chuckles and licks a stripe where Wooyoung's necks meets his shoulder, biting the area roughly shortly after. Wooyoung wraps his arms around Mingi tightly, whining breathlessly into his ear.</p><p>"I'm g-gonna come..."</p><p>Wooyoung announces, feeling his cock twitch as soon as he finishes his sentence. Mingi nods, letting go of Wooyoung's hand and bringing it down to his shaft to help him reach his orgasm faster. Wooyoung throws his head back, his vision going white for a split second as he spills all over Mingi's hand and his lower stomach. That was faster than he thought it would be.</p><p>The Alpha slows down a little, bringing his hand up to Wooyoung's mouth. The younger accepts his dirty fingers, not paying attention to the awful taste and focusing on cleaning them instead. Once they are clean enough Mingi pulls them out, supporting his body on his arms, his thrusts regaining speed.</p><p>Wooyoung whines from sensitivity, wrapping his arms around the Alpha. His fingernails dig into the soft flesh of Mingi's back, leaving bright red marks as he drags his hands down from his shoulder blades to his hips, urging him to move even faster. Mingi does exactly that before his thrusts get sloppy.</p><p>"Fuck... you're doing so good Woo, so good."</p><p>Mingi praises between stuttered moans, hitching Wooyoung's legs up higher as his thrusts get sharper. Wooyoung's hold on him tightens, feeling Mingi's knot grow bigger, catching on his rim with every move.</p><p>"Can I give you my pups?"</p><p>Mingi asks through gritted teeth, breathing heavily. Wooyoung nods, Mingi's words making butterflies flutter around in his stomach. He is ready and so is Mingi. They talked about this not that long ago. They both wanted it and he knows they are both more than happy to welcome their child into the world if it works out. They are ready for parenthood, they want it.</p><p>The Omega whines with every thrust, his eyes widening when Mingi suddenly stops. He grits his teeth, feeling himself getting filled up. It feels odd, especially since he has never experienced anything like this before.</p><p>Mingi curses loudly, his shaky arms barely holding him up. The Omega allows him to lay down by spreading his arms more, his fingers traveling up into Mingi's hair.</p><p>They stay like that for a while, only their heavy breathing bouncing off the walls. When Mingi is able to pull out, he does and lies down next to Wooyoung, reaching for his hand. The younger intertwines their fingers, squeezing the other's bigger hand in his own.</p><p>Few seconds pass by and Mingi gets up to reach for his shirt, cleaning Wooyoung and himself up the best he can before leaving it on the floor again. He lays down again while pulling Wooyoung closer carefully, pressing a kiss to his forehead while asking if it didn't hurt and if everything was okay.</p><p>Wooyoung smiles and answers his questions with simple words, nuzzling his chest as their breathing calms down again. They can fully clean up later.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on Twitter (ateezlvruwu) ^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>